The Life I've Known
by nessiejake777
Summary: The Cullens are finally okay. But someone shows up and turns their world upside down. Will they be able to adjust to this crazy blast from the past? Mostly Canon couples but one (maybe two) OC addings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stella's POV

I ran as fast as I could, the bloodlust taking over as I threatened to kill the vampires who were with him. Their scents were mixed in with his, and knowing Jasper, you never know what that could mean. As I got closer, I could tell I was coming up to a house. I started feeling confused. Why would Jasper be at a house?

When I got to the front of the house, I let out a feral snarl. Immediately 3 male vampires exited hastily. The first one out was large and extremely buff with curly brown hair. The next was tall with reddish brown hair. They both looked furious.

The last one to exit was a tall blonde. He seemed more relaxed than the others, which I knew immediately as a good sign from my years of experience so I tried to calm myself down. It worked and the bloodlust subsided, but only slightly.

"Where is he?!" I asked harshly. The blonde stepped forward.

"Who might you mean? You seem lost. Perhaps we could help you help you find whoever you're looking for."

I was taken aback by his kindness. Whenever I spoke to my sister like that, she screamed her head off at me. I shuddered at the memory but then noticed the reddish brown haired one looking at me strangely.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," I said, even more furious now than before. I wasn't getting any answers and therefore my bloodlust was climbing dangerously. It was about to get really ugly when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Stella?!"

I turned around, and sure enough, there he was.

"Jasper!" I yelled, and then ran into his arms. He caught me in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I placed my face into the crook of his neck where my face fit perfectly. We stayed there for a moment before I pulled away to look at his face. He put me down reluctantly and looked over me one time, never letting go of my hand.

"God, Stell, you haven't changed at all!" He said and spun me around. I was wearing my usual cut off denim booty shorts and light bluer crop top. It showed off my stomach and my legs, perfect for a vampire of my nature.

"Not too bad yourself, Major." I said with a laugh. I haven't been this happy in a long time.

Just then he surprised me by grabbing my other hand and lifting our hands up to my eye level.

"10 fingers." He said and I caught on. It was an old ritual we would always do after being away for a while. I replied by planting both of my feet firmly on his and going on my tip toes so our foreheads touched.

"10 toes."

"Two eyes."

"Two ears."

"One nose."

"One mouth."

He sighed in contentment, but we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind us. I broke away, only for Jazz to pull me into his side. I happily wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Stella, this is my family." He said. He started to attempt at telling me who they were but I put my hand over his mouth, my eyes pleading.

"Please Jazzy? Can I do it?" I asked, giving him the face he couldn't resist. He soon gave in and I turned to face the men in front of me.

I turned to the big one first.

"You don't mind if I scan you, do you?" I asked politely giving him my irresistible smile. I used it when I hunted the usual way. It was dazzling to all men.

He seemed dazed and nodded his head. I took that as an ok and scanned him.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen. Born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, 1915. Changed in 19?. Ability is advanced strength." I finished and they all just stared at me in shock (well except for Jasper).

"What was that?" Emmett asked.

"Stella here," Jasper answered for me, "has a unique gift. She can tell who a person is with one scan. Luckily she can turn it off so she isn't bombarded by information all day."

I stared at him impatiently and he finally realized why. He nodded, letting me continue. I turned to the blonde.

"Carlisle Cullen. Born in London, England in 1640. Changed in 1663. You're a...doctor?! Wow Jazzy you never fail to surprise me." I gave Carlisle a small smile before turning to the last one. I scanned him and squealed in delight.

"I like your name the best." I said with a wink. He stumbled backwards looking shocked and Jasper and I laughed. He knew my hunting... habits.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Born June 20, 1901 in Chicago Illinois. Changed in September of 1918. Has the ability to read minds." I finished and looked up at Jazz with a huge grin in my face.

"Well, I'm guessing we have a lot of questions for each other." Carlisle said. "So Stella, would you like to join us inside?"

I was about to burst with happiness that they'd forgiven me for my animalistic behavior. Jasper laughed, obviously feeling affected by my positivity. I nodded and they led me inside.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When we got inside I was amazed at how open it was. There were large floor to ceiling windows and every room was so big. I gasped as we walked into the tv room. There in front of me was a huge flat screen tv with large club chairs designed for their unneeded comfort.

"Wow. Just wow. This is amazing! You have a lovely home Carlisle." I said.

He chuckled lightly. "Thank you Stella. My wife Esme decorated it with the help of the rest of the girls."

I was surprised.

"Oh well she did a wonderful job. Who are the other girls?" I asked.

"Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Renesmee. They are on a long term summer shopping trip in Europe with some close family friends."

I felt Jazz's arms around me tense when he heard Alice's name. I turned around in his arms and put my hand on the side of his face. I felt him relax beneath me, but that only took a second because Edward hissed behind us. I turned back around and his face was furious.

"Edward!" Carlisle exclaimed, scolding him.

"Carlisle, he's going to hurt her!"

"Jazz would never hurt me!" I yelled. I got tired of the accusations and I could feel my bloodlust rising. Jazz felt it too and tried getting me to calm down.

"Jazz stop!" I yelled. "I can't let people attack you anymore! I'm tired of sick people like "her" trying to destroy you and who you are!" The bloodlust overtook me then and I turned back to Edward. I went to lunge at him. And Jasper, being the genius he is, got in my way.

***~~~***Jasper POV***~~~***

I saw that Stella was losing her control. Her bloodlust was rising and her eyes had turned pitch black. I tried calming her, but she turned back on me, yelling at me. I embarrassingly got scared. She was the best fighter in the vampire world. She just didn't like telling anybody.

For a second I was dazed, but her spike in bloodlust pulled me back. She lunged for Edward, but I was always faster. I jumped in front of her. Her shock came to my advantage.

When she made contact with my body, she immediately turned, pulling me to the ground. We wrestled for about two milliseconds before she got up. She looked like she was about to lunge again, but I was faster. I grabbed her and pulled her out to the backyard. She obviously didn't like that because she decided to bite my shoulder. I cried out in pain and crumbled to the ground.

"Jasper!" Carlisle yelled out. Emmett grabbed Stella, restricting her, but at the same time holding her far enough away to not be bitten.

"Emmett no!" I managed to yell. "Let go of her."

"Bro, I don't think that's-"

"Do it!" He heard the urgency in my voice and released Stella. She looked around, her eyes slowly returning back to their red color. I could feel her bloodlust slowly turning into anger, then confusion. Her eyes finally settled on me.

"Jazz?" She said softly. She started walking over to me, but Emmett grabbed her arm, restricting her. The bloodlust spiked again and she turned on him, quickly pinning him to the ground.

"Stella, listen to me." I said, even though I knew I wasn't going to get an answer. "You need to calm down. Hurting anyone isn't going to help this."

"Major... I can't. I can't let people do that to you...us." She whispered. Her voice sounded strained.

"It's going to be okay, but I need you to calm down. Please?" I cautiously sent her waves of calm and her bloodlust finally subsided. She slowly got off of Emmett and turned around to face me. When she saw me clutching my arm, my face wretched in pain, she gasped.

"Jazz... I am so sorry Major." She said as she ran over to me. She dropped to her knees, and I felt a wave of guilt come towards me.

"I did it again didn't I?" She asked. "I am so sorry Major."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You weren't in the right state of mind. And Edward just needs to learn to keep people's thoughts to himself." I said that last part so venomously, Edward hissed.

"Jazz, where does it hurt? She asked. I pointed to my right shoulder and winced.

"Oh Major I am so sorry!"

"Stell, shut up!" We both laughed. She stood up and held her hand out I grabbed it and she helped me stand up. We slowly walked back to where the others were standing, but that earned us hisses from Edward and Emmett. Stella hissed back but pulled me back a couple steps.

"If I want to keep my sanity and hold on life, we should probably stand back here." She said. I nodded.

"Edward. Can I talk to you in private please?" I asked. He nodded his head and started walking towards the forest.

"You're coming back to me right?" Stella asked.

"Of course. Don't worry." I said. "I promise I'll be back." She nodded and I ran after Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stella's POV

I stared after Jasper as he ran off to meet Edward. I remember the last time my sister asked to talk to him. He came back with three new scars.

"You care about him don't you?" Carlisle asked, pulling me out if my reverie.

"Of course I do. Jasper did for me what my sister never did. Ever since I woke up he's been there helping me." I said, turning back towards him.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but...who is your sister?"

I paused before replying. "How much of his past did Jasper tell you about?"

"Quite a lot."

"So you know who Maria is then?"

"Ah..I see.."

"We'll I don't!" Emmett said.

"Maria is my sister you idiot!" I said. "Oh.."

"Why don't you come inside so you can tell us more?" Carlisle offered.

"Thanks. But do you mind if we wait until they get back? I'd feel more comfortable with Jazz there."

"Of course." He said with a smile, and we walked inside.

XXXXXXX

Waiting for Jazz to come back was torture. Carlisle tried to keep me occupied, probably noticing my discomfort. We watched tv, well they did) and they told me about their lives.

Carlisle told me about his work as a doctor. He said that he never wanted to hurt humans so he built his resistance to blood. He figured why not help people when he has the skills and money to do so.

Emmett told me about his story. He was mauled by a bear and Rosalie found him. She took him to Carlisle and here he is today.

I asked them some questions about their lifestyles. The first one was the eyes.

"Why are your eyes gold?"

"We only drink the blood of animals. Their blood turns our eyes gold instead of red. Jasper is still new to the diet and because of that...well, he tends to slip. That's why his eyes are crimson now..." Carlisle drifted off.

"Oh my gosh. Wow. Poor Major." I mumbled. "How are you able to live in one place for such a long time? How are you able to be in public?"

"Our diet helps us build a resistance to human blood. I am practically immune, so is Edward. Rosalie has never tasted human blood, and Alice was too..occupied to be in the newborn stage. This allows us to be around humans and seem normal."

The boys walked back in. I got up and ran to Jasper.

"Hey!" He yelled surprised. "You were worried. Why?"

"I was worried about you.." I said quietly.

"Old habits die hard..." He replied.

"Carlisle asked me about my past..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I told him I had to wait for you."

"Good. Thank you." He said. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around, it was Edward.

I sighed. "Might as well get this over with." I said as I walked to the couch. Jasper pulled me down onto his lap and I was thankful for the distraction.

"When I was 12, my older sister Maria ran away. She was sick and tired of people treating her as a kid. I think that's part of what made her who she is today..." I trailed off, bad memories filling my mind. I saw Edward wince out of the corner of my eye. Jasper rubbed my arm, comforting me, and probably looking for some comfort of his own. I continued, cautious of my emotions.

"About 8 years later, I saw her walking through town. I decided to follow her, excited to see my sister. She went into an ally and I followed her in. I called her name, and she turned around surprised. I heard her curse,and she walked towards me. And that's when I saw her eyes." I shivered and crawled off Jasper's lap. I moved to the corner of the couch, curling into myself. Jasper did the same thing on the other side of the couch, bracing himself for the hurt and anger.

"She slowly came towards me, like a cat stalking its prey, saying how I always messed everything up. She came closer, grabbed me by the arm, and threw me against the wall. I cried out in pain, knowing that my arm was broken. She picked me back up and held me against the wall, cursing at me. I squirmed against her grip, trying to get free." I saw Edward stand up at the images he saw. "That only made her grip on my neck tighter, closing my airways. Just as I was about to pass out, she loosened her grip on me. I gasped for air and noticed her face getting closer to my neck. Her cool lips touched them, and then her teeth, and then the pain." Jasper reached towards me, probably in comfort. I shied away from him, and he looked at me, his eyes pleading. I knew he didn't just wanted to comfort me, he needed it. I grabbed his hand, but stayed where I was.

"I was aware of everything that happened during my change. I was constantly screaming, my eyes always open. Maria locked me in a room where only she had the key to. She came in a couple times a day, kicking me, making my change longer, always breaking bones. She would scream at me telling me how I was a no good sister, how she hoped I would rot in hell after I died in battle. She would throw me around the room, and I just respond by screaming. In the end, my change took 10 days."

I stared at the floor, the pain starting to take over.

"When I woke up, I was still screaming. The door was open so I ran out. I massacred two entire towns that night on my own. There were no survivors. I'm a monster..."

"No!" Jasper snarled, barely holding on. "You are NOT a monster!"

"Yes I am!" I yelled back.

"Can you give us a second Carlisle?"

He didn't answer, he just stood up with the others and they walked out.

I ripped my hand out of Jasper's and stood up. I walked to the other side of the room, pacing.

"If I wasn't a monster, then why did all those people die? Huh, Jasper?"

"Any newborn would've done that." He said, trying to calm me down.

"Jazz.." I warned him. The calm subsided and I continued pacing.

"No normal newborn could've taken out two whole towns, Jazz..." I whispered. "You know who I am...who we are."

"Stell, we've both killed, and yes it doesn't feel good, but we use that to not kill anymore." He continued when I didn't answer. "What did I tell you?"

I still didn't respond. He cursed, "What did I tell you Stella?!" He yelled.

"That you would never let anything hurt me..."

"That's right. I won't let anything, wether that be Maria, another vampire, or yourself, hurt you. I've kept my promise before and I don't plan on breaking it."

I hesitated then said, "But you left me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jasper's POV

"But you left me." My heart broke when she said those words.

"Darlin', I'm-"

"Don't." She snarled out, and I immediately felt worse. "Don't feel sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. You saw a chance to get out of that hell-hole and you took it. Yes, it hurt me, but I was happy knowing you were free. I'm an idiot for bringing it up." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch, climbing on my lap.

"I would've done the same thing." She said, placing her hand on the side of my face, tracing one of my many scars. "I did do the same thing. I'm here, aren't I?" She said. We sat there in a comfortable silence.

After I while, I broke the silence.

"How did we go from me comforting you to you comforting me, Darlin'?"

She sighed and rested her face in the crook of my neck. It amazed me how well it fit there. She breathed in my scent and started to trace the scars on the back of my neck. We didn't move one inch that night, and nothing interrupted us.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

***~~~***Stella's POV***~~~***

I could stay in Jasper's arms forever. He was my protector, he was my safety net, he was my reason for existence. He knew that too. We could be ourselves around each other. We never had to hold back anything from each other. We told each other the complete truth. We knew each other's limits, likes, and dislikes.

But now, I could tell I was no longer his lifeline. He had found another reason for existence. He hung on for someone else now. A small part of me was happy for him, that he found happiness after he left. But my heart was breaking.

So here I was, sitting in the arms of my Major Jasper Whitlock, coming to the realization that he wasn't really mine anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That morning, the phone rang. It was one of the girls, Rosalie. Jasper buried his face in my hair and groaned. He clearly didn't want to get up, so I got up and pulled him up with me.

"Get up Major. You are answering that phone wether you like it or not."

He groaned again but went to answer it.

"What, Rose?" He said groggily.

"Alice told me to call and make sure someone arrived." I heard her say. Great. They know about me.

"Uh...yeah. Someone came yesterday." Ouch. So now I'm just someone. "Why?"

"Alice said she saw someone was going to visit. She wanted me to make sure they arrived."

"Yeah they came. Is someone crying in the background?" He asked.

"Ummm...yeah. That's...Nessie. She uh...misses Jake. Bella just called him to visit us."

"Oh ok well...bye."

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" She snarled bitterly.

"No." He snapped back. "I was just relaxing for the first time in months."

Great. So he doesn't even mention me. I got up off the couch, feeling rejected, and walked up the stairs.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Can I help you?" He asked. I turned around and there he was sitting in a huge office.

"No, I was just... actually, do you have a phone I could borrow?" I asked.

"Yes." He said and pulled out a silver cell phone. "Might I ask, what for?"

"I just wanted to call Peter and Charlotte and let them know where I am. I tend to run away to them so that's always the first place Maria looks for me." And I need girl advice from Char, I thought but didn't say aloud.

"Ok. If you want to go visit them that's fine with me." Perfect. Just what I need. A vacation with two of my best friends away from a broken heart.

"Thank you. I think maybe I should go. I mean I haven't seen them in forever." I dialed Peter's cell number. I had it memorized for when I ran away. The phone was only halfway through one ring when Char answered.

"Darlin' we are in the car almost there. I have clothes for you at the house and we already have the PERFECT hunting spot. I'll see you in one hour sugar." She said. I didn't even get on word in before she hung up.

"Well, I guess I'll be out of here in one hour."

"How did they..."

"I really don't know, Peter just knows stuff."

"Oh ok then. Will Jasper be going with you?"

My face fell at his words and I guess he noticed because he said, "You know, if you ever to talk, or just need some comfort, you can come to me or Esme when she comes back, or if you stay that long."

Touched, I whispered, "I could use just a nice, father-daughter hug right now." He stepped forward, wrapped his arms around me and whispered:

"Welcome to the family, Stella."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stella's POV

I was touched that Carlisle welcomed me so fast. I only hoped the others would accept me. Sadly, I didn't plan on staying for that long.

Edward walked into the room then and cleared his throat.

"The least you could do is say goodbye." He said.

"You don't plan on coming back, do you?" Carlisle asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"Not for a little while. I don't

want to intrude on you guys when your...wives come home." It hurt to let out the word wives. "Plus I haven't seen Peter and Char in forever."

"Stella, can I talk to you?" Edward asked. "Don't worry. You still have time." I shrugged, not sure what it was about.

XXXXXXXXXX

Edward and I ended up running 3 miles into the forest. It felt good to not have to hold back emotions. With Jasper, I had to hide them now. The second we hit a clearing, I collapsed to the ground, dry sobbing. Edward walked over to me and pulled me in his arms. We sat there for the rest of the hour I guess. We got up and Edward helped me to the house. Char was waiting there for me I ran over to her.

"Hey Sugar." She whispered in my ear. "Don't worry, it's okay."

Peter walked in then and I jumped into his arms, a new wave of sobs coming through.

"Don't worry Darlin'. We're gonna fix you up nice. Sorry Carlisle. I promise it's small and far away from here."

"Thank you Peter." I heard him say.

"Stella?!" I heard "him" say. I sobbed even harder. I didn't think it was possible. I guess Edward held him back because he never reached me. I heard Peter give Carlisle directions.

"No contact from any of you whatsoever. Carlisle, only you can call if there is an extreme emergency. When Esme comes home you can send her over once to see how Stell reacts."

"Pete...why..." I heard Jasper ask.

"All in good time Major." He rubbed my back. I felt Jasper trying to calm me. Pete must've felt it too.

"Major...she needs this..." He warned. The calm subsided. "Char, you drive."

"But-" I heard her protest.

"Char, please."

I guess she listened because next thing I knew, we were in a car. I didn't care. I just kept sobbing into Peter's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXX

***~~~***Jasper's POV***~~~***

Her pain was overwhelming. I felt my stone heart breaking watching her sob in Peter's arms. I wanted to hold her and comfort her and make all her sadness go away. I couldn't tell what was going on around me. I only knew I was losing one of the most important people in my life.

And as I watched that car drive away, I screamed out in agony.

XXXXXXXXXXX

***~~~***Stella's POV***~~~***

I came to my senses in a small room. I had been sobbing into Peter's chest for the past two days.

I looked up at Peter's face.

"Hey Darlin'." He whispered.

"Hey" I croaked out. I touched my throat, the burn being near painful.

"Come on, let's go take you to hunt."

He picked me up and took me to a car where Charlotte was already waiting in the drivers seat. I knew I must've been bad because she rarely drives. I never left Peter's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at a small town. It must've been only about 50 people. It was in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in Alaska. I got out of the car, the bloodlust taking over. It was a blessing somedays when I needed an escape. I could hunt and not know anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I took out the entire town that day. It seems to be my thing when I'm going through extreme emotions. I'm not sure when I'll feel right again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Stella's POV

I spent the next two months at Peter and Charlotte's house. They took me hunting daily and at night we would go clubbing. I spent the rest of the night in either Peter or Char's arms.

The clubbing was a release. I was a musical/Latino child growing up, so it's in my blood (metaphorically speaking).

We went to the same club every night, and we even did our own salsa number. It wasn't the same without my usual dance partner...

We received no word from the Cullens. Their significant others had come home, (according to Peter), but otherwise, it was as if they had forgotten me. I just hoped they were happy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I was watching TV with Char when the doorbell rang. Peter came running in and told Char to take me to their room. I struggled so Peter grabbed me and took me there himself. Char was the one to answer the door.

I wrestled Peter in the room for a little while. I was winning. I had much more experience. The only one who ever stood a chance against me was...

I finally was able to get up and I raced to the door. The second I opened it. I saw a beautiful woman sitting there in the living room- Esme.

She stood up and came to greet me. I beat her to it and ran forward hugging her. She didn't seem surprised at all and immediately wrapped her arms around me.

"Hi sweetie." She whispered.

"Hey." I said into her hair. I was a taller than the average girl, almost as tall as "him".

"I would like you to come home."

"No." Peter said emerging from the room where we wrestled.

"Please, hear me out. Jasper needs you. The family needs you."

"What happened?! Is he hurt?!" I asked frantically.

"Alice filed for a divorce the other day."

"Oh my god." Charlotte murmured.

"She moved out this morning. Stella, Jasper has just lost the two most important people in his life, and one of them isn't coming back. You're the only one who can help him."

I stood there in shock.

"Go. We'll be by in a couple of hours with your stuff." I heard Peter say. I nodded. And Esme and I ran to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

***~~~***Jasper's POV***~~~***

The pain was overwhelming. Stella was my reason for existence. When I left, Alice filled that void...mostly.

I was never myself with Alice. It was like being with Maria, always being told who to be. But she was my crutch. Now she's gone. And so is Stella.

I want to die. Why should I hang to something that isn't there? So here I am, buying a plane ticket to Texas. To go to the woman that brought me here.

XXXXXXXXXX

***~~~***Stella's POV***~~~***

As we were in the car, Peter called.

"He just bought tickets to Texas for today. He's packing now. Gun it to 180 and you'll make it there in time."

"Esme gun it to 180. He's going to Maria!" I said. She went to 200 mph and I waited anxiously to see him.

When we got there, Emmett and Edward were blocking the doorway, preventing him from leaving.

"Bro, don't do this." Emmett said.

"Move." Jasper replied.

"Your not going anywhere, Major." I said getting out of the car. His bags dropped out of his hands in shock.

"You...you left." He whispered, and my heart broke.

"I think we all know I'm an idiot." I said, faking a smile.

The next thing I knew I was being picked up and run into the forest. I looked at my attacker and there was Jasper, smiling at me. He stopped in a clearing and spun me around. I grabbed his hands and brought them up to eye level, interlocking our fingers.

"10 fingers." He said.

"10 toes." I said, planting my feet on his and bringing our heads together.

"Two eyes."

"Two ears."

"One nose."

"One mouth." I whispered. Our faces were only one centimeter apart, and I've never wanted to kiss him more than I ever did in that moment.

And then he surprised me by throwing me into the forest.

"What the heck?!" I screamed as I catapulted off a tree and landed on my feet.

"That was for leaving." He said with a smirk. So I walked up to him and smacked him a cross the face.

"And that was for almost leaving to Maria." I said smiling.

"Oh now you've done it..." He said. And we wrestled for the next hour in the clearing.

After that we lied down and looked up at the clouds.

"You know, you should meet the family." He said.

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah. Come on." He got up and offered me his hand.

"Race ya!" I said and started running.

"No fair!" He yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

We came into the house pushing each other around, when I was picked up into a giant bear hug by Emmett.

"Welcome home lil' sis!" He yelled.

"Thanks Emmy!" I said, laughing.

"Welcome Hell-Stell!" He replied then put me down.

Carlisle was next to give me a hug.

"Welcome home, Stella." He whispered.

I pulled away and said, "Thanks...Dad. Good to be home." His face beamed with pride. I looked around the room, noticing Edward wasn't there.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's at the cottage with Bella." Esme replied. I nodded.

Jasper went to introduce me to his family when I cut him off.

"This is-"

"Major, please?"

"Nope. I'm still upset with you." He said, smirking. "This is Rosalie. And Renesmee should be here in a minute. But be careful. She's half vampire. She has blood."

"I can't-"

"Yes you can. I was just warning you in advance."

"So...what were you two doing in the forest? We heard yelling and hissing and growling" Emmett said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"We were fighting." Jazz said.

"Why?"

"We have reasons..that you will hear of when Renesmee goes to bed."

Just then I smelled a sweet scent, like flowers. It wasn't that strong, but enough to make my throat burn. I held my breath and walked behind Jasper, using him to block myself from the source.

"It's okay." He whispered. "It's just Renesmee. Jacob will be here too, which should help." I was a little confused, but kept focusing on my breathing.

"A little help here." I croaked out, burying my face in his neck. He just grabbed my hand, no waves of calm. He always believed I was stronger than I was.

Then Renesmee walked in, and I nearly lost control.

XXXXXXXXXX

***~~~***Jasper's POV***~~~***

I could Stella was having trouble. And when Renesmee walked in, she snapped. She hissed into my neck, letting me know to get her out of here.

I picked her up and carried her out. I didn't go too far though, because I knew she had to get used to it.

We sat there outside for a couple of minutes, and waited for Jacob to arrive before heading back in.

When we did, she was sitting on Jacob's lap. I internally groaned, their scents were stronger when they were together.

Stella turned in my arms and growled fiercely. Renesmee's head snapped up and she clung to Jacob tighter. He started to shake slightly. Renesmee realized this and he immediately became her first priority.

After a minute, he calmed down, but Stella wasn't getting any better.

"Jacob, I know it would not be ideal for either of you, but for the safety of you both, I need you on different sides if the room." I said.

"What?!" Renesmee yelled.

"Nessie. Come on. Stand by me sweetheart." Rose said. She would protect her if needed. They both reluctantly moved away from each other.

Stella was shaking now so I rubbed her back in comfort, sending her waves of calm.

"It's okay. You're okay. We're okay." I whispered in her ear. She whimpered.

"We can do this another day you know." I told her. She shook her head no so we waited in a room full of 4 vampires, one half vampire, and one werewolf for her to calm down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jasper's POV

It took Stella a couple minutes to calm down. When she did, she slowly let go of me. I kept my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder.

And then I felt something I didn't expect: anger. I looked over at Renesmee and saw she had her hands balled into fists. She was staring at me and Stella, her face furious. I decided to ask her later and started with the introductions.

"Jacob, this is Stella. Stella this is Jacob. He's a werewolf"

"So...that's why you smell?" She asked. Everyone in the room laughed, except Renesmee.

"Stella, this is Renesmee. Nessie, this is Stella." Nessie was furious then. She looked from me to Stella, them looked me in the eye and said,

"How could you?" Then she ran upstairs into her room and slammed the door shut. Jacob tried to run after her, but I stopped him.

"Don't. It's me she's upset with. I'll go talk to her." I let go of Stella and walked up to her room.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I got to Nessie's room, she was sobbing on her bed, clutching a picture of Alice. It hurt that she was gone, but it hurt more knowing that she lied to me.

"Nessie? What's wrong?"

"You're replacing Aunt Alice!" She cried.

"Oh sweetheart..." I whispered and pulled her into my lap. "I could never replace Alice. Aunt Alice and I had certain differences that weren't working. She told me there was a reason she was with me and a reason she was leaving me. And I promise, as soon as I find out those reasons, you will be the first one to know. And when I do, Aunt Alice will be back."

"Do you promise?" She asked quietly.

"I promise. I will drag her here myself if I have to." I drawled out. We both laughed for a second.

"Can you please give Stella a chance for me?" I asked her. "She's very important to me. She's my best friend and I don't know what I would do if my best friend and favorite niece hated each other."

"I guess." She sighed sarcastically.

"There is no way you are just physically an eleven year old." I said getting up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When I got downstairs, I saw Emmett and Stella playing Halo and Edward and Bella were back. They both looked pretty upset, taking the leaving of Alice pretty hard.

But the weirdest thing was that Rose and Jacob were standing together on the other side of the room.

"Hey bro! Guess what?" Emmett asked.

"What?" I said.

"Jacob and Rose actually agree on something. It's a miracle!"

"What did they agree on?"

"Neither of them like me." Stella replied with a smile.

"How are you happy about that?" Bella asked, exasperated.

"I like a challenge." She replied.

"Why don't they like you?" I asked her. Her smile faded.

"They think I'm too dangerous." She whispered.

"She's a monster." Jacob said through gritted teeth.

"Shut up!" I told him. "Stell, Nessie wants to see you."

"She shouldn't go alone." Rose said.

"I'm fine." Stella snapped, getting up. "I just hunted. I'm not gonna attack her."

"I trust you Stella, but this is my daughter and I just met you. Are you sure you can handle it?" Bella asked.

"I am positive Bella. I would never do anything to hurt your daughter." And with that she walked upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

***~~~***Stella's POV***~~~***

I was nervous as I walked up to Renesmee's room. What if she didn't like me? I don't know what I would do if that happened.

I opened the door, and there she was, sitting on her bed and reading a book.

"First of all, don't treat me like a kid. Everybody else does that enough." She said without looking up.

"Easy. I'll treat you as if you're 20 if you want." I said.

"Second. You treat Jacob as if he were one of us. He's my other half and if you insult me, you insult him."

"He actually seems like a really great guy. He cares about you a lot." I responded.

"Yeah." She smiled, then got up and walked towards me.

"And lastly...welcome to the family." She said then hugged me. I was shocked at first, checked my control, then hugged her back.

"Thanks." I whispered. She let go of me and walked to her bed. She patted next to her and I sat down.

"So, tell me about yourself," she said, "How were you changed?" Of course she started with the hardest question.

"Um...I know you said to not treat you like a kid, but you really are too young to hear the details. I still have trouble telling it after all these years. I can however give you the short version. Do you know about Jasper's past?" I asked. She nodded. "You know Maria?" She nodded again.

"Maria was my older sister, she changed me 8 years after she was changed. She had just finished training Jasper. It was really bad and I didn't have the best judgment. I think I'll leave it at that."

"Why were you so...upset earlier?" She asked cautiously.

"Nessie, I am so sorry about that. I have some serious problems controlling my thirst. We think its because of the conditions of my change and it happens when I'm very angry or upset. But I would never hurt you. I promise." I told, her hoping she'd understand. She slowly nodded.

"Why are you and Uncle Jasper so close? Are you dating? Or were you dating?" She asked me.

"No we're not dating." I said with a laugh. "When I was changed, Maria hated me. Jasper took me under his wing and helped me. I was a newborn for a little longer than others. After I got out of it, we stuck together. Maria wasn't very happy about it, so we tried sneaking out. We always went back though. But one time he didn't."

We were both silent for a minute after that.

"How come Jasper never mentioned you?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure why. He has a hard time with his past I think. I'll have to ask him that one myself." I replied. I was curious about that too. "Enough about me. Tell me about you."

"Well, my mom, Bella, was pregnant with me when she was human. The experience wasn't the best. I tried to be gentle, but it hurt her very badly. My dad changed her after I was born. And then Jacob imprinted on me." She ended wistfully. "When I found out I was upset. But it brought us closer I think. I'm much closer to the pack now."

"What are some things you like to do? I have to know to make up for the years I wasn't here." I said.

"Well, I play piano, and a little guitar and violin. I love running with Jake. I am fluent in 5 languages and I like music, shopping, and spending time with the pack." She said. "How about you?"

"I also love music. I love to sing and dance. I play piano, guitar, violin, drums, bass, banjo, and cello. I love Latin dancing. I enjoy fighting? But the only one who ever stands a chance is Jasper." I whispered the last part at her and we both laughed. Then I heard her stomach growl. "Come on. Let's go get you something to eat. Plus I think Peter and Charlotte are gonna be here any second with my stuff. And I think Jacob's very worried about you. He thinks I'm too dangerous."

We walked downstairs hand in hand, much to the family's surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Stella's POV

Everyone stared at us in shock, but none were as surprised as Jacob and Rosalie. Jacob rushed forward, trying to pry Nessie away from me.

"Jacob! Stop!" Nessie yelled. "Put me down!" He had pried her away. I wasn't able to fight because Rose pulled my hair and hand, pulling me back. Bad move, Blondie. I was sucked into the darkness of the bloodlust.

XXXXXXXXX

***~~~***Jasper's POV***~~~***

XXXXXXXXX

"Rose. Don't!" I yelled. The second Stella was pulled into bloodlust, her choices weren't hers, and Ness was in danger.

But she continued to surprise me. The second she was pulled in and was pulled to the pulled to the blood, she stopped. She looked at Nessie and their eyes locked. The black retreated from her eyes the slightest bit and she gave a small quick nod.

Rose charged up to her and grabbed her arm, trying to throw her to the ground. Stella flipped in the air and landed on her feet, lethal as a cat. She was crouched down, one leg bent and the other let out. She flicked her head up, her eyes wild. But I detected no thirst in her. Only pure anger.

She had Rose pinned to the ground in half a second.

"You mess with me again Blondie, and I can guarantee that I sure as hell won't be so generous. Consider yourself lucky." She spat out venomously. She slowly got up and took a few deep breaths. Her eyes slowly returned to normal and the bloodlust subsided.

She slowly turned to Nessie and took a deep breath. Ness ran towards Stella and leaped into her arms.

"Oh my god. Never, have I ever, been so happy to have not hunted in my life!" Stella said. I laughed along with the two of them.

The second Stella put Nessie down I pulled her into my arms.

"You did it!" I yelled. She pulled back slightly to look at my face.

"I know!" She yelled back.

"I'm so proud of you." I whispered in her ear. And it was true. Stella and I had been working on her bloodlust for years. She had only done that once by accident and I was worried that after our time apart, she wouldn't be able to do it again.

"Okay. Can someone fill me in here?!" Emmett yelled.

"Stella lost control, but gained it back enough not to hurt Nessie." Carlisle responded. I could tell how proud and relieved he was. He loved Stella like a daughter, yet knew the dangers that she held.

"If y'all are gonna be all mushy then we're out of here." I turned around to find Peter and Charlotte holding Stella's bags. I was not very happy with them taking Stella away from me, but we would have to deal with that later.

"I think we should call a family meeting to discuss certain things." Esme said. Her tone was not pleasing and I could tell she was feeling disappointed. "Peter, Charlotte. Please join us." She turned on her heel and walked into the dining room. The rest of us had no choice but to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

***~~~***Stella's POV***~~~***

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked into the dining room and sat at the table. I looked at all of the Cullen kids and they all had their heads down, like 5-year-olds who were caught doing something bad. Well, with the exception of Rosalie. She was giving me the death glare. Any normal vampire would have been terrified, but not me. I was used to getting this stuff 10-fold everyday. I gave her my easy glare (not wanting to scare her _too_ much), and she whimpered, lowering herself into her chair. I smiled at her and heard Jazz chuckling beside me.

"Nice one." He whispered into my ear. I shivered at how close he was. He chuckled again and pulled away. I glared at him before crossing my arms over my chest. That boy would never know the effect he had on me.

Esme stood up suddenly, and spoke directly to Rose. "Get your act together or get out." Everyone gasped. Rose glared at me.

"This is all your fault…" She continued cursing me out. I sat there smirking at her until she said the one thing that sets me off- "you always ruin everything!" The smile left my face and I let the anger take over, standing up. The guys stood up with me, eyes furious.

"Now you listen here Rosie." I spat out. Her glare faltered for a second and I knew I had gotten into her mind. I scanned and gave out a chuckle. "You think you're the master assassin, huh? I can't imagine what you went through that night. And you actually believed Royce loved you. What a shame." I said, stepping around the table to get closer. I could tell she was scared. "It's funny. Because after all that, you'd still rather be with that jerk instead of Emmett. As long as you're human, right, _Rosie?_" I was right in her face now. I towered over and kept my hands clasped behind my back. I heard Emmett gasp behind me.

"Rose?" He said, his voice shaking.

"How did you know all that?" She said, ignoring Emmett. Her body was shaking in fear. I smirked.

"Never should've messed with me Rosie. I can kill you in ways you couldn't even imagine."

"I don't believe you." She croaked out.

"Really? You don't believe me? You don't believe that you wished Bella had died so you could have the baby for yourself? You don't believe that you hate Carlisle everyday because you think he should have left you dead instead of a second chance? You don't believe that you only saved Emmett because he looked like little Henry? You don't believe that-"

"STOP!" she yelled, interrupting me. She fell to the floor gripping her hair. She pulled her knees to her chest and started to rock back and forth. I let the security blanket surrounding me go and spread it around the room. Everybody froze. She looked around at them- from the family frozen in shock to Peter and Charlotte smirking at the scene before them to Emmett frozen mid-sob. I knelt down to her level, grabbing her chin in my hand, forcing her to look me in the eye. She trembled at my touch.

"I can do this quick, I can go slow. But to be honest, I really don't want to do this at all. Believe it or not, those people care about you. So open your eyes, or we're going to have to do this again. Understood?" She just nodded her head at me. I jerked my hand away and stood up abruptly. "I asked you a question." I spat out venomously.

"Understood." She squeaked.

I looked around at the people surrounding me. I would have a lot of explaining to do one I let them in.

**A/N:**

**Hey new fanfic. I know im an awful author. Lot of stuff going on…. But this one im really excited about. Read and review please!**


End file.
